


Fraternité

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [31]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Rape, Missing Fic, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shit happened, The worst fanfiction ever, Victor and Steppenwolf are brothers you know with all the shit with the Mother Box, Victor is shipping Bruce/Diana, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Victor se retrouve dans une matrice créée par la Mother Box avec Steppenwolf.





	Fraternité

Fraternité

  
Barry était dans le garde-manger avec Alfred. Arthur partit parler aux poissons. Clark au fin fond du Kansas avec sa fiancée, Bruce et Diana en train de se béquoter en secret. Et Victor était seul à chercher la position de Steppenwolf. C'était assez ironique que quelques minutes plus tôt, Bruce ait dit que chacun devait surveiller le travail des autres. Victor arrêta ses recherches quand une sourde douleur prit place dans sa tête, il tomba à genoux et serra les dents, ressentant la puissance de la Mother Box qui l'avait créé. Il grogna en posant ses mains sur sa tête pour faire partir l'élément extra-terrestre, sans réel succès. Tout devint momentanément noir dans son esprit, la douleur devenant plus forte. Victor s'évanouit, ou du moins son corps le fit, son esprit se réveilla dans un halo blanc, dans son réel corps humain.

  
''Mère t'a donné la vie, jeune humain.'' Une voix dit, surprenant Victor

''Qui est là ?!'' Victor s'écria, sur ses gardes mais sans pouvoirs

''Tu es son fils maintenant, comme je le suis depuis des milliers d'années. Tu es donc mon frère, jeune humain.''

''Jamais ! Nous n'avons rien en commun Steppenwolf !''

''C'est ce que tu crois, mon frère. Ensemble, nous dominerons ce monde.''

''Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais !''

  
Victor posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, empêchant les paroles de Steppenwolf de noyer son esprit de la culpabilité et une sorte de vérité. Il réalisa en regardant son ancien corps humain qu'il était dépourvu de vêtements. Il sentit une nouvelle douleur et se rendit compte que Steppenwolf le tenait dans son immense main, écrasant son corps et broyant la chair. Son esprit fut envahi par les images des conquêtes de son nouveau ''frère'', la destruction, les Mother Box, des symboles Omega partout, des troupes criant le nom de Darkseid, des paradémons. Il voyait tous les souvenirs de Steppenwolf, il pouvait aussi voir où il se trouvait actuellement, à Posarnof dans une centrale nucléaire abandonnée. Victor poussa un cri rauque quand une vague soudaine et douloureuse d'images le frappa à nouveau, des amazones se faisant tuer, des atlantes les rejoignant, son père souffrant à cause des para-démons.

  
''Tu es faible mon frère. Avec l'aide de Mère, tu pourras devenir plus fort et contrôler cette planète.''

''Compte pas sur moi...''

''Pathétique humain. Tu te plieras à ma volonté.''

  
Steppenwolf écarta les jambes du jeune homme à l'aide de son pouce et positionna son auriculaire devant l'entrée de son ''frère'', qui comprit la suite des événements et supplia : ''Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en conjure, ne fais pas ça !'' Mais le conquérant sourit sadiquement et le rentra, provoquant un cri de douleur, suivit d'horrible sons dépourvus de joie. Victor commença à trembler, des spasmes parcourant son corps de haut en bas, des larmes naissant dans ses yeux, prêtes à rouler le long de ses joues jusqu'au sol. Il sentait du sang couler sur ses cuisses à cause de la pénétration, c'était la seule fois qu'il préférait son corps de cyborg. Après plusieurs minutes d'un intense va-et-vient douloureux, Steppenwolf jeta le jeune homme sur le sol et le laissa trembler dans son sang. Victor entendit une nouvelle voix, il aurait juré que c'était sa mère qui l'appelait, quand il retourna à la réalité.

  
''Victor !'' C'était Diana qui essayait de le ramener à elle

''Hm... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?'' Il demanda en voyant son corps robotique et le décor de la Bat-cave

''Tu t'es évanoui, on aurait dit que t'étais mort.'' Arthur ne le rassura pas le moins du monde

''Pendant combien de temps ?''

''Je dirais vingt minutes.'' Barry répondit en regardant l'heure

''Tu sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé Victor ?'' Bruce lui demanda en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, malgré son dos blessé par Superman, il vit d'ailleurs Diana lui adresser un regard compatissant

''J'étais... Dans une autre réalité, une sorte de matrice créée par la Mother Box, j'avais mon ancien corps, et Steppenwolf était avec moi.''

''Steppenwolf ?!'' Diana s'exclama, ce fut maintenant au tour de Bruce de s'autoriser un regard dans sa direction

''Je suis un enfant de la Mother Box, comme Steppenwolf, il m'a dit que j'étais son frère et que je détruirais la planète à ses côtés. J'ai refusé et j'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai vu la destruction, nous devons l'arrêter.'' Il ne leur dit pas pour le viol, il n'avait pas davantage envie d'être un martyr

''Attends. T'es son frère ?! Genre, il te connaît maintenant !'' Barry s'exclama

''C'est ce qu'il a dit.'' Victor répondit

''Si tu as accès à ses souvenirs, tu dois savoir où il se cache.'' Diana raisonna, ne cachant même plus ses regards vers Bruce

''À Posarnof. En Russie.'' Victor se releva, il avait une revanche à prendre

  
Fin


End file.
